KAYLOO
Nobody remember the television show on PPS, Kayloo? It's a show about a little cunt who goes to all of these places and deals with bullshit situations. There was an unaired episode that was so fucked up I had to tell someone. You might be wondering, "How do I know of this unaired episode?" Well, Espionage. There was a man who was a lead animator for a Kayloo special, which was supposed to revive the dying franchise in 2008. He would work day after day in an isolated room, designing a special that would "blow our minds", as he said. He indeed blew our minds. The first DVD started. It had the normal theme song for Kayloo and it brought back memories of past episodes for me. A title card appeared, and it said "Family's Torn". The episode began with Kayloo in a hospital and his father was sitting beside him in a rocking chair. Our first look at Kayloo was horrifying. He was on life support and he looked pale, somewhat in a ghost-like form. He had a bandage on the right side of his face. He was doing a mix of coughing and crying. He then asked his father a question. "Daddy! Why would she do that to us?" His father answered, "I don't know son I just..." The tape keep looping. "I...I...I...I..." It then it went to a shot of their house in a flashback, I presumed. Kayloo's mom was in the kitchen cooking something, when her husband walked in with a depressed and somewhat scary look. He had dark rings around his eyes and had no eyebrows. He said to her in a sad voice. "The results came back from the hospital... Kayloo has AIDS." After that he let out a big sigh. Kayloo's mom seemed unfazed. Was she in shock? She just walked out of the room and began dusting around the house. She noticed her husband's wallet on the table in the living room. Inside of it she saw a used condom that had semen drizzling from it. It prompted the man next to me to say "Hell, It's about time." Inside the wallet, there was a phone number that belonged to Miss Jackoff, Kayloo's preschool teacher. Kayloo's mom confronted her husband and slapped him across the face with the condom. He then picked it up to throw at her, but it missed and stuck to the wall. This is when the confrontation started. "What the fuck is this?!", Kayloo's mom said. "I love to Jackoff.", said his father. "It's not like I get any from you anymore, since you had those fucking kids. I told you to abort them. Hell, I would have killed you, but no, you wouldn't let me you fucking cunt!" Kayloo's mother began to rage hyperrealisticly Meanwhile, Kayloo's Dad went over to the crock pot that she had on the stove he slammed it on the ground and their cat, Dicksucker, dies. The pissing continued. "What the hell is this you fucking slut?", Kayloo's father said. "Oh I'm the Slut? You are the one sleeping with Jackoff.", his mother said. "Excuse me if I think he has AIDS or some shit like that. He would never pass normally so I became the prostitute and have Miss Jackoff sucking my dick." "God, you are a self-righteous prick." "Yeah, and you're a cunt, now live with it." Kayloo's father ended the argument with that. Kayloo's Mom lifted her hands from her face and her eyes were blood red. She stormed past her husband and ran out the door. Down from the stairs came Kayloo and Rosie. They said "Daddy, why were you and mommy yelling?" He responded by saying "Because your mother's a bitch." The next the next scene was Kayloo's mother busting open the door of the preschool. Miss Jackoff saw her red eyes and she said "Oh yeah." She then went up to Miss Jackoff and fingered her. I was so horny at this point. Kayloo's Mom went back to the house. Kayloo and his Dad were in the basement, but Rosie wasn't there. She went to the park into the lake and drown herself. Rosie commit suicide. The cops abruptly showed up and tried to put Kayloo's Mom in handcuffs, but she stabbed an officer in the ass and ran. Another officer took out a super shotgun and blew her bottom decapitate her leg from her torso. It then cut to a picture of Kayloo's Moms ass blown off, with lots of shit splattered. It then cut back to the original scene and Kayloo's Dad was still saying "I...I...I...You fucking monster!" He was deformed and grotesque beyond belief. He ran away. Kayloo was near a window. "I can't take it anymore. My family killed my pride. And now I'm gonna die with it." He jumped out of the window and fell to his death. END! If you see any DVD with Family's Torn, WATCH THEM! Category:Caillou